Duyung ?
by Rin Ruka
Summary: To SHDL2015, terinspirasi dari kisah Surpluss Prince dan Princess Ariel. RnR ya minna :D


**Duyung ?**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, AU**

 **Sasuke dan Hinata**

 **SHDL2015**

 **Warning : TYPO (s), OOC, Alur kecepetan dll dsb**

 **~~Selamat Membaca~~**

A/N : Anggap saja laut Amegakure itu tidak berhujan, seperti laut-laut pada umumnya

Author POV

Laut Amegakure, laut dengan segala kekayaan alam yang melimpah banyak pelayar yang kesana hanya untuk mendapatkan kekayaan semata.

Raja Hiashi Hyuuga, Raja perkasa dari kerajaan bawah laut yang dihuni oleh para duyung. Raja Hiashi yang hebat yang membuat kerajaan itu tak tersentuh oleh manusia, karna mereka bukan lah manusia biasa melainkan seekor duyung, yahh duyung, ikan yang berwujud manusia.

Raja Hiashi mempunyai dua orang putri yang cantik jelita, Sulung Hyuuga benama Hinata dengan rambut berwarna indigo dan ekor berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, bungsu Hyuuga bernama Hanabi berambut coklat dan warna ekor sama dengan warna rambutnya. Selalu hidup didalam air membuat Hinata merasa bosan, ia ingin menengok dunia atas-daratan-bukan hanya di dalam laut saja, tapi tak diperbolehkan oleh ayahnya yang notabene adalah Raja Hiashi. Tapi rasa penasaran hinata mengalahkan rasa patuh dan taatnya kepada ayahnya.

Disuatu pagi ia berniat pergi kepermukaan laut bersama dayang setianya-Haruno Sakura- .

"Tuan Putri, apakah ini tidak apa-apa, bagaimana jika ketahuan oleh penjaga dan dilaporkan pada baginda ?" Tanya dayangnya berusaha mencegah Tuan Putri Hinata untuk naik ke permukaan.

"Hanya sekali pasti tidak papa, jika kita kembali sebelum petang maka ini akan baik-baik saja dan ayah tidak akan mengetahuinya" Ucap Hinata meyakinkan, dan akhirnya Hinata ditemani Sakura naik kepermukaan.

Hinata POV

Aku duduk disebuah batu besar yang sedikit tertutup untuk menyembunyikan diriku dan Sakura.

"Wahh, indahnya andai aku hidup disini pasti akan menyenangkan sekali" Aku melihat Sakura pucat pasi mendengar apa yang kukatakan, yah akau tau ini memenag gila karana aku-seekor duyung- ingin hidup didunia manusia, ini adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, aku menghela nafas kasar, apa takdir tak bisa diubah ?

Aku melihat seseorang-pemuda- akan menaiki kapal yang sangat besar, kupikir itu adalah kapal untuk berlayar mencari harta dilaut lepas-tempat tinggalku- pemuda itu terlihat sedang menerawang kearah laut lepas, enatahlah mungkin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku tak tau yang aku tau ia begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan rambut model emo yang berwarna hampir sama denganku atau biru tua entahlah jarak kami terlalu jauh, kulihat ia berputar kesamping dan tatapan kami bertemu, aku bahkan tidak berkedip saat melihat mata hitam kelamnya itu dan pasti timbul rona merah dipipiku ini karana aku begitu malu katahuan mengamatinya diam-diam.

Seolah tersadar aku segera menarik Sakura kedalam air untuk kembali ke istana karna hari mulai petang dan aku takut tertangkap oleh pria tampan itu.

Sasuke POV

Siapa gadis itu? ia sangat cantik dengan mata ungu pucatnya, ah tidak apakah itu warna putih, entahlah, rambutnya tergerai indah dipunggungnya, memakai tiara kecil di atas kepalanya, tak lupa tadi rona merah disekitar pipinya membuatnya lengkap, dan apa tadi ia segera menenggelamkan dirinya saat bertemu denganku. Biasanya para kaum hawa dengan senang hati meneriakan namanya dengn suara lantang daripada melihat secara diam-diam seperti itu, kanapa aku senarsis ini ya karana aku ini tampan, sangat malah. Aku adalah pangeran dari negri sebrang-Konoha Gakure- putra kedua dari Raja Fugaku Uchiha dan Ratu Mikoto Uchiha, adik dari Putra Mahkota Itachi Uchiha, jadi siapa yang tak mengenal diriku ini. Hah lupakan tantang diriku kembali pada keadaan laut ini, tampaknya tidak terlalu baik, tapi apakah ia akan membatalkan niatnya untuk berlayar jawabanya pastilah tidak. Persiapan sudah selesai malas sekali jika disuruh menunda keberangkatan. Bukankah tugas yang ditunda itu tidak baik. Right ? haha.

Author POV

Cuaca di Laut Amegakure tampaknya tidak terlalu mendukung untuk sore ini, terlihat mendung dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Membuat orang-orang yang akan berlayar gusar.

"Yang mulia, kapan kita berangkat ? persiapan selesai, semua barang sudah masuk ke kapal" Orang yang dipanggil Yang mulia itu meneoleh pada Naruto-orang yang mengajaknya bicara tadi-

"Bukankah sudah kukataka untuk memangil namaku saja" Jawaban ketus keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia bosan setiap hari banyak yang memangilnya seperti itu, ia hanay ingin teman yang bersikap biasa saja pada dirinya

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Naruto dengan kalimat yang berbeda tapi dengan makana yang sama dengan yang tadi, membuat orang yang ditanya hanya mendengus

"Sekarang Naruto, turunkan layarnya" Perintah Sasuke

"Ha'i Kapten" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar berlalu dari punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dari sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu.

Hinata sekarang sudah berada di istana dan kelihatannya ini aman, karna ayahnya tidak tau akan hal itu, semoga.

"Nii-Chan darimana saja aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun hari ini" Ucap Hanabi secara tiba-tiba datang kekamar Hinata

"Ano, Hanabi-Chan. Aku tidak kemana-mana kok ," Sangkal Hinata sambil menautkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan dan kirinya. Hanabi yang melihatnya pun tau jika kakak tersayangnya itu sedang berbohong, ia sebenanya tau jika kakaknya itu pergi kepermukaan hari ini, Hanabi hanya ingin mendengar jawaban jujur saja dari kakaknya sebenarnya. Hanabi heran apa yang membut kakaknya tertarik dengan dunia luar.

"Aku tau kakak pergi ke permukaan kan ?" Kata Hanabi sambil menghela nafas kasar

"Eh? " Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Hanabi, What the.. ?

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada Tou-Sama asal Nii-Chan mau berjanji tidak kesana lagi, bagaimana ?" Tawar Hanabi pada kakaknya

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita dilarang untuk kepermukaan Hanabi-Chan apanya yang salah ?" Ucap Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya ia kesal dengan larangan pergi ke permukaan

"Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja takdir kita sebagai duyung yang tak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia dan itu tidak bisa diubah Nii-Chan" Ucap Hanabi mulai melembut, Hinata yang mendengarnya begitu kesal dan segera pergi dari hadapan adiknya itu

"Nii-Chan mau kemana ?" Teriak Hanabi saat kakaknya itu sudah agak jauh

"Ketaman" Jawab Hinata tak kalah kencangnya, ya ampun Hanabi kadang bingung dengan kakaknya itu, sifatnya sering kali berubah-ubah, membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata POV

Ada apa sih dengan semuanya kenapa semua orang melarangnya untuk pergi kepermukaan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar dari permukaan sepertinya akan terjadi badai hari ini, terlintas di pikiran Hinata bagaimana dengan pria tampan tadi ? apakah ia akan baik-baik saja ? haduh memikirkannya membuatku khawatir, segera aku berenang kepermukaan dan yang kutakutkan terjadi, kapal pria tampan itu oleng dan sepertinya akan tenggelam sebentar lagi, kulihat dia seperti sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya, ya iyalah dengan badai sebesar itu mana ada yang selamat, kecuali keajaiban dari Masashi Kishimoto, okay Forget it. Sekarang kapal itu benar-benar tenggelam aku harus menyelamatkan pria tampan itu, aku segera menyelam kesana dan kulihat pria tampan itu mulai kehabisan nafas, segera saja kukalungkan kalung miliku padanya agar dia bisa bernafas dalam air, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan melihatku,

"Bernafaslah seperti biasa, kau tidak akan mati," Kataku dan ia terkejut

Sasuke POV

Saat aku membuka mataku kulihat seorang gadis cantik ada dihadapanku, ia seperti yang kulihat tadi sebelum berangkat berlayar, ia juga memiliki apa itu ? seperti ekor dan apa katanya tadi bernafas didalam air seperti ini, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengikuti perintahnya itu dan hei aku bisa bernafas dalam air, aku mencoba untuk bicara padanya,

"Kau siapa ?" Entah kenapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku, kadang aku merutuki mulutku yang pedas ini

"A-aku Hi-hinata.." Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, dan hei dia merona, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya, haha sepertinya otak ku ini mulai konslet karna kemasukan banyak air.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah kita bertemu lagi nanti," Kulihat dia akan pergi dari hadapanku,

Author POV

"Aku tidak yakin tentang itu" Kata Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya itu, sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata lagi Hinata berenang menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke,

"Semoga kita berjodoh, Hinata Hime," Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, berharap. Segera Sasuke pergi berenang ke permukaan tak lupa ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

Di Istana Ibunda Sasuke histeris mendengar kabar bahwa kapal yang dinaiki oleh putra bungsunya itu tenggelam.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun apakah ia baik-baik saja" Tanya Mikoto pada suami dan anak sulungnya.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Okaa-Sama" Ucap Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba keruangan itu,

"Oh, Kami-sama syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja nak, "

"Seseorang telah menyelamatkanku, seorang gadis" Ucapan Sasuke ini sukses membuat keluarganya kaget bukan main. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah membahas masalah gadis seumur hidupnya ini, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia seperti itu, ini merupakan kejutan.

"Dilihat dari cara kau mengucapkannya sepertinya kau menyukainya," Ucap Itachi yang membuat Orangtuanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, jika aku bertemu kembali dengannya aku akan melamarnya dan segera menikahinya" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya

"Oh, Kami siapa yang sudah membuat putraku ini jatuh cinta, hm?" Tanya Mikoto Uchiha

"Hinata, namanya Hinata " Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya itu

"Kau tak tanya dia dari keluarga mana ?" Itachi mendengus kasar melihat adiknya begitu bodoh, bagaimana mungkin menemukan orang tanpa tau marga keluarganya.

"Arrgh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh," Ucap Sasuke frustasi

"Dasar baka otouto, kita adakan pesta saja untuk semua perempuan dinegara ini dengan begitu kau bisa mencarinya kan ?" Ucapan Itachi ini membuat Sasuke lega, masih ada cara untuk menemukan gadisnya, Hinatanya.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menjadi manusia, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata pada dayangnya itu

"Tuan Putri, !" Pekik Sakura kaget akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Putrinya ini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kesana," Ucap Hinata sambil menelengkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Aku punya kenalan, seorang penyihir, mungkin bisa membantu Tuan Putri,"

"Antarkan aku padanya Sakura," Pinta Hinata pada gadis berambut pink itu

"Baik, ikuti saya Tuan Putri," Kata Sakura sambil berenang meninggalkan istana yang diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakangnya.

Orochimaru's Castle

"Ada apa Tuan Putri datang ke gubug hamba ini ?" Tanya Oro pada Hinata

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia!" Ucapan tegas Hinata membuat Orocimaru terkejut

"Apa tujuanmu untuk menjadi manusia ?" Tanya Orchimaru-lagi.

"Aku ingin menemui pria ku,"

"Tuan Putri, aku memiliki ramuan, setelah kau meminum ramuan ini kau akan menjadi manusia, tapi ini hanya bertahan 1 hari, tapi jika kau berhasil bertemu priamu dan priamu itu menciummu dengan hati yang tulus mencintaimu, kau kan menjadi manusia untuk selamanya. Jika gagal kau akan menghilang dari dunia ini dan menjadi buih. Apakah kau akan tetap melakukannya ?" Jelas Orochimaru membuat Hinata maupun Sakura terkaget-kaget tidak menyangkanya sama sekali, dengan hati yang penuh tekad Hinata menjawab

"Baiklah, aku tetap akan melakukannya apapun resikonya, Orochimaru-San" Ucap Hinata mantap

"Baiklah.." Akhirnya Orchimaru menyerah dan menyerahkan ramuan itu pada Hinata.

"Berapa untuk harga ini, Oro-San ?" Tanya Hinata sumringah

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Putri, minumlah ini saat sudah dipermukaan, itu akan mematikan insangmu dan membuat paru-parumu bekerja."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Orochimaru-San" Dengan itu berakhirlah transaksi ini, lalu Hinata dan Sakura segera pergi berenang ke permukaan.

"Semoga beruntung Tuan Putri, semoga kau tak bernasib sama seperti pamanmu." Ucap Orochimaru saat melihat mereka pergi menjauh.

Sesampainya dipermukaan hinata segera meminum ramuannya, dan munculah asap disekitar Hinata dan Gadis indigo ini sudah menjadi manusia tanpa ekor, gaun putih selutut melekap ditubuhnya yang langsing itu, tak ada alas kaki yang melekat dikakinya. Sungguh kasian.

"Tuan putri, semoga Kami-sama melindungimu," Ucap sakura

"Tentu Sakura, segeralah kembali. Aku pergi" Setelah mengucapakan itu Hinata segera mencari dimana Istana milik Uchiha, setaunya hari ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta untuk seluruh gadis di negri ini.

Uchiha's Kingdom

Sasuke POV

Aku memandangi kalung ini, kalung yang diberikan Hinata padaku. Dimana gadisku kenapa ia belum datang juga, kenapa banyak sekali gadis-gadis disini banyak yang kecentilan sih, risih sendiri meihatnya, tapi aku harus tetap bertahan disini untuk menemukan gadisku, Hinata-ku. Aku melihatnya gadis itu, gadis bermata pucat dan rambut berwarna indigo.

Author POV

Hinata melihat kedalam ballroom ini, nyalinya ciut untuk masuk kedalam sini banyak sekali para gadis cantik, gaun-gaun mewah. Hinata minder sendiri pada yang lain, ia jadi ragu apakah prianya itu akan mengenali dirinya. Sesaat ia melihat lurus kedepan dan tatapannya bertemu dengan pria tampan itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, sambil membungkuk membuat para kaum hawa iri melihatnya, Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu dengan suka cita dan tersenyum

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata-Hime" Ucap sasuke sambil mencium tangan Hinata membuatny tersipu malu,

"Maaf aku mengecewakanmu dengan pakaian seperti ini, Sasuke-kun," Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk, Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya dengan sufiks –kun.

Sasuke lalu menyeret Hinata untuk pergi dari ballroom itu untuk pergi keluar, ketaman istana lebih tepatnya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengembalikan kalung ini padamu Hinata," Ucap Sasuke lalu mengalungkannya pada Hinata, Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hinata hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Hinata segera menutup matanya menerima, hingga sekarng jarak antara Sasuke dan Hinata tidak ada lagi, mereka saling mengecup. Selang beberapa detik munculah cahaya pada diri Hinata yang membuat ciumn mereka terlepas. Merubah penampilan Hinata dari ujung kepala memakai mahkota perak cantik, dan gaun ala putri juga sepatu kaca yang cantik.

Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut dengan hal itu, segera Sasuke membungkuk-lagi pada Hinata memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum dan berucap

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata ?" Ucap Sasuke Lantang dan tegas.

"Ya, " Ucap Hinata tak kalah lantang. Mereka lalu berpelukan, bahagia selamanya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku berhasil menjadi manusia, Tou-Sama Gomennasai aku meninggalkanmu"-Batin Hinata.

"Terimakasih Tuhan, kau mempertemukanku dengan gadis ini. Sungguh aku mencintainya, Aishiteru Hinata"-Batin Sasuke.

 **~~The End~~**

Saya tau ini ngegantung, tapi ya sudahlah untuk meramaikan gapapalah ikut :D

RnR ya Minna~~

 **Rin, 25 Oktober 2015**


End file.
